


El niño de la maldición

by NamjoonieandHueningSimp



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soft Huening Kai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamjoonieandHueningSimp/pseuds/NamjoonieandHueningSimp
Summary: Donde Yeonjun va a una tienda por brujería y sale con el amor de su vida
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Yeonjun jamás se imaginó que ese peluche gigante de pingüino fuera su futuro amor


	2. Esa extraña tienda

Yeonjun estaba harto, desde que terminó con la no tan dulce Alice su vida a ido de mal en peor.

Perdió su trabajo, estuvo a nada de reprobar, su mamá lo corrió a patadas de la casa, se las arreglo viviendo con SooBin, y así cada día le pasaba algo malo.

Justo ahora buscaba un trabajo para poder pagarle algo a su amigo, quien ya lo veía con lástima 

—¿Por qué no vas con una bruja?—Sugirió SooBin al ver a su amigo cansado de buscar en tantas opciones de trabajo y en ninguna ser aceptado—A lo mejor y te hicieron algo malo.

YeonJun jamás había creído en eso, y su cara lo demostraba al 100%

—No pierdes nada con intentar, es más, yo te lo pago—Cerró la laptop para que su amigo se convenciera.—Si, bueno, no pierdo nada con intentar.

Después de una ducha y arreglarse, ambos chicos fueron con una mujer que al parecer si era una experta de verdad

Al entrar lo primero que notaron fue la decoración tan extraña del lugar y un olor extrañamente agradable. 

—Bienvenidos, ¿Qué puede hacer esta bruja por ustedes?—La mujer preguntó con amabilidad acercando una silla para ambos

—Ocupo saber si me hicieron brujería y si es así una ¿limpia?—No estaba muy seguro de sus palabras pero la bruja empezó a hacer un gesto extraño con el dedo—Con razón sentí una vibra pesada en cuanto entraron.

El ritual era un poco extraño pero el algodón mostraría un rostro si alguien le hizo brujería, los tres ya al aire libre notaron un rostro conocido en el algodón.—En efecto, fuiste maldecido, anda entra, entre más pronto iniciemos, más rápido serás libre.

Se volvieron a meter, YeonJun se sentía raro con todas las cosas que hacía la señora, mientras observaba a SooBin reirse de el.

Pasó un rato y el ritual extraño terminó, la bruja le dio consejos para protegerse a él y a los suyos, después de todo eso, a YeonJun le llamó algo la atención, un peluche de pingüino que estaba al fondo de la habitación.

—Disculpe, ¿está en venta ese peluche?—No tenía nada llamativo a ojos de su amigo, perp YeonJun sentía la necesidad de tenerlo para él.—Claro, es un peluche bastante peculiar.—YeonJun meditó un poco y después de un rato mirando a ese peluche se decidió.—Me lo llevo

Y así, con una limpia y un peluche gigante, salieron los amigos de aquel lugar.

——————

Después de esa visita la suerte de YeonJun cambió totalmente, consiguió un empleo que le pagaban el doble que en anterior, aprobó todas sus materias con 100, ya no dependía de su amigo ni de nadie, era como un milagro para el chico.

Una noche, YeonJun se quedó observando a el peluche, no sabía si fue su imaginación pero, vio que se movía. 

Creyendo que estaba cansado lo dejó pasar.


End file.
